Dear Ayame' letters
by Ayame.Nakatsu
Summary: Inui has a secret, he works for the school’s newspaper as the anonymous advice column, ‘Dear Ayame’ Kaidoh sends a letter to ‘Dear Ayame’ and Inui replies. Meanwhile in reality Inui is trying to seduce Kaidoh without him realizing he is. Read and Review
1. Kaidoh comes over for a visit

A/N This is my very first story, so please, any help would be appreciated. Thank you. Please excuse the letters at the start of the story... they will be important later in the story.

* * *

Dear Ayame, 

I like this boy and he's really distant. We're friends but I want us to be more. I don't know what to do. Can you help me?

Yours,

L.I.

Dear Ayame,

I feel attracted to someone of the same gender. I don't feel attracted to any other person, male or female, though. I am confused.

Help,

T.B.

Dear Ayame,

My boyfriend of 2 years has just broken up with me and he won't tell me why. I'll leave him alone but only if he tells me what's wrong. How should I ask him?

All alone,

O.L. TT

Dear Ayame,

My friend told me I could ask you anything, so, my problem is this – I need to make a really disgusting drink for a party I'm hosting but I'm terrible at things like this.

Could you help?

D.D.

Dear Ayame,

I'm not sure if this is allowed but I was just wondering if you could help me with some techniques, if you know what I mean… My boyfriend is pushing for something more and I don't know what to do. Can you help me? This will be my first time and have no idea what to do. I've tried looking on the internet but am failing miserably.

MMC

Dear L.I.

You're not alone, I, myself like someone who is distant. I would suggest you give them an unsigned confession. Give it to them and say that someone asked you to give this to you. This isn't a lie as I asked you to, say that you don't know who it was, another truth and see how they react to this. Of course this is only a suggestion and I couldn't do this but perhaps you'll have better luck than me.

Good luck,

Ayame

* * *

Dear T.B. 

In my experience I have come across a few people that are attracted to members of the same sex and they have all been nice people. The point I am trying to make is that it doesn't matter if you like someone of the same sex. What really matters is that you are happy and if someone of the same sex would make you happy, then who has the right to judge you for that? No-one, I would suggest that you tell this person you like as soon as possible. You never know, they might feel the same way about you.

Good luck,

Ayame

Dear O.L.

Perhaps he was forced to break up with you. Do they seem sadder than usual? How are their grades, are they different? Maybe they just feel crowded and need a little space for awhile. I suggest you leave them alone for a couple of weeks and approach them again. It will have given you both time to evaluate how you both feel and maybe they'll come back on their own, without any outside help.

Good luck,

Ayame

Dear D.D.

I, myself, am not very good at making drinks like that but I suggest you go and ask Inui Sadaharu from the tennis club. He is quite good at making things of that nature. I hope

Good luck,

Ayame

Dear MMC,

I could recommend some websites but the first time is the time to learn and to find out what your partner likes. I'm sorry that I can't be of more assistance but such things should not be rushed. I wish you and your boyfriend all happiness. Sometimes I wish the one I love would notice me.

Good luck,

Ayame

* * *

Inui Sadaharu saved the file after finishing that set of letters. It was late and he was expecting Kaidoh Kaoru any moment now. Kaidoh-kun had never been more than 2 minutes late in the time he had known him. Except for that one time but he had fainted from exhaustion. That had scared him half to death. Whilst he waited for Kaidoh, Inui analysed who had wrote each 'Dear Ayame' letter. There was a 78 chance that first three letters were written by males and a 97 that the second last was written by a female. 56 chance that he knew 70 of them. Inui heard the door bell ring and looked at his watch; it read 21:20:02, right on time. He hurried downstairs to meet his beloved kohai, not that he would ever tell him that, and opened the door, "Right on time Kaidoh-kun." 

"Thank you, Inui-senpai. May I please come in?" his kohai politely asked. He seemed shocked for some reason but still remained polite, as usual. That was one of the things he loved about his adorable little kohai, he was always polite and always gave excellent data.

"Of course, Kaidoh-kun, come in."

Kaidoh Kaoru followed Inui into the lounge room and sat down on one of the seats after Inui motioned for him to sit down. Inui sat down seconds later. Right next the Kaidoh. Inui had decided to not tell the object of his affections but show him how he felt. It would difficult as Kaidoh never took any affection from anything other than animals, which he seemed to have a connection to. If Kaidoh ever accepted him as his boyfriend he would be sure to get him a kitten as present or something.

"Inui-senpai, why are you sitting so close?"

"Data, Kaidoh-kun, data." Is all Inui said, it seemed to satisfy him. Inui thought this was another good time to collect data," Kaidoh-kun, would it be alright if I wrote in my notebook?"

"Of course Inui-senpai, I don't mind."

"Good. I will return momentarily with your new training menu and my notebook."

Inui walked up the stairs into his room and picked up the various things he would need before he noticed something. He wasn't wearing his glasses. He remembered that he had put his contacts in earlier that day as it was easier to see the computer monitor that way. He must have forgotten to put his glasses on because he was thinking about Kaidoh. 'Crap,' He thought, 'he saw my eyes. I can trust him though, not to tell anyone but he now has something on me. I don't care that much. If he was my boyfriend he would have to know anyways. This might even speed up the process.' Inui had learnt not to put math into love. Math and science was governed by the mind whereas love was governed by impulses and the little voice inside. Something, up until recently, he had tried to destroy.

There was a knock on the door and Inui was suddenly in reality again to see Kaidoh standing at his door.

"Senpai? Are you okay? You've been up here for awhile. I'm sorry about coming up here uninvited."

"It's okay Kaidoh-kun, I'm fine. I just had to save a couple of things on my computer. I have one question for you though. Why didn't you say anything about my glasses?", Inui's hand ready to begin writing.

"I thought you were just doing some sort of experiment. That's all, senpai."

"How so?"

"Well, you do experiments like this all the time when I come over."

Inui was scribbling like crazy at this point," How interesting for you to notice Kaidoh and here I was thinking I was being discreet. Do you know why I have been doing these things?" His hand poised to collect the data.

* * *

Well that's the end of my first chapter reviews will be appreciated. So please press the button that says submit.

* * *


	2. Inui gets hurt

Recap:-

"I thought you were just doing some sort of experiment. That's all, senpai."

"How so?"

"Well, you do experiments like this all the time when I come over."

Inui was scribbling like crazy at this point," How interesting for you to notice Kaidoh and here I was thinking I was being discreet. Do you know why I have been doing these things?" His hand poised to collect the data.

Songs: - 'To the End' by My Chemical Romance and 'Tourniquet' by Evanescence

Chapter 2

Kaidoh stood there stunned; he thought Inui-senpai had wanted him to know about the experiments. He had to answer he knew but what to say, I love you. No that was out of the question. Inui-senpai was his friend and he didn't want to ruin that.

"Yes, Kaidoh-kun, do you know?"

"You wish to collect data about something, senpai." Was all Kaidoh could say without revealing the only thing he didn't want to share with him.

Inui's face looked thoughtful for a moment before writing a couple of words, "Oh, ok then. I guess my calculations were off by a little bit then. I'll have to recalculate with this new data after you leave tomorrow morning."

"Of course senpai, I am glad you invited me over. Is there anything else you wished to show me?" Inui-senpai's calculations were wrong but that hadn't happened, since, well, Kaidoh couldn't remember a time where Inui-senpai had miscalculated anything. He guessed there was the first time for everything.

"Yes. I want to show you this new formation I made. I made it to suit our…."

Nothing interesting happened for the rest of the night. Except for a small argument about where Kaidoh would sleep. It was decided that he would sleep in the guest room. I'm skipping ahead a little bit.

Next day

Kaidoh was walking home from Inui's house and Inui had decided to accompany him. It was awkward, to say the least. Inui was scribbling every 2 seconds on what seemed to be everything and nothing at all and Kaidoh tried to act normally. It didn't go very well, in his own opinion, he kept on blushing. And it didn't help when his senpai was walking so close the whole way. He kept telling himself that he didn't love Inui-senpai. He had written to 'Dear Ayame' but he still had to wait for the next edition of the school's newspaper 'Seigaku's Ritual'. He remembered what he wrote…

Dear Ayame,

I like this boy and he's really distant. We're friends but I want us to be more. I don't know what to do. Can you help me?

Yours,

L.I.

He had thought of the initials for even longer than the actual letter itself. He couldn't put his initials on it. He was one of the only people in the school with the initials K.K. so that was out. He loved his senpai, Inui, so he decided with the initials, L.I. or Loving Inui-senpai. He wouldn't ever tell him he had wrote to 'Dear Ayame' that would just be embarrassing.

Next day

Kaidoh took one of the last copies of the newspaper. His buchou had also bought a copy of the paper, something that rarely happened. He didn't want to seem too eager to buy it. He didn't usually buy the newspaper but he wanted to know what 'Dear Ayame' had suggested. It was one of his secret obsessions. That and he was completely in love with Inui Sadaharu. He was walking with the paper when Inui-senpai appeared behind him and asked what he was doing. "Nothing senpai, I was just walking to the club house to change."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, practice has been cancelled. So I was wondering if you would like to do some street tennis."

Kaidoh thought about it for a moment and said, "Okay senpai. Just let me get a couple of things first."

"Of course, Kaidoh-kun, I shall meet you by the gate in 15 minutes."

Kaidoh walked off giving a wave to the tall senpai. He reached his locker and got his bag out and changed his shoes and checked to see what the newspaper said for him to do. He skipped a couple of pages until he got to the column named 'Dear Ayame' and sped read the contents of the page until he reached the one about him. It read:

Dear L.I.

You're not alone, I, myself like someone who is distant. I would suggest you give them an unsigned confession. Give it to them and say that someone asked you to give this to you. This isn't a lie as I asked you to, say that you don't know who it was, another truth and see how they react to this. Of course this is only a suggestion and I couldn't do this but perhaps you'll have better luck than me.

Good luck,

Ayame

He guessed it could work, people asked him to give confessions to Inui all the time. He had 2 with him today. They sometimes weren't signed. He was sure one of these weren't signed. That way they didn't have to face rejection and they had told him how they felt. He would write it tonight and wait until he had a couple of other confessions to give with it. He glanced at his watch and saw he was late meeting his senpai. He would have to say something but he couldn't lie. He jogged towards the gate and thought about what to say.

When he reached the front gate he saw Inui-senpai standing there. He didn't seem to notice him. He took this chance to take a quick glance at his senpai's gorgeous body. The way the light hit it at that moment, the way the wind moved his hair in such a sensuous way. He was getting turned on just looking at him. Not good.

"Your late, Kaidoh-kun. Explain." Was all Inui-senpai said and he knew his senpai was disappointed in him.

"I apologise Inui-senpai. I got distracted by someone." 'Mainly you, senpai," He didn't say the last bit out loud. That would be very bad karma indeed.

"I see; shall we be going now," His ever present notebook out.

"Of course senpai," and they continued to the closest doubles courts. They had to play the current champions and they won 6-4, just as Inui had predicted. At least Inui-senpai's calculations weren't wrong anymore, maybe it was just that one time.

There next opponents were new to the game and they did well, considering, only losing by 2 games. Inui muttered to himself that he would have to keep an eye on them but Kaidoh heard. He saw Inui chat to the pair and him writing things down for a couple of minutes before someone said to keep the line moving. So they did, they won the next match 7-5, the next 6-2 and the last 6-4 before Kikumaru-senpai and Oishi-senpai arrived and they lost 7-5, which wasn't bad considering they were the golden pair. After Inui had finished writing his new data down he suggested they get something to eat, his treat. Inui sat down and wrote the whole time and asked him questions about how he felt about certain situations. One hypothetical in particular confused him… If you were given the chance to tell someone you liked them but weren't sure they would return those feelings. Would you tell them?

"I don't know Inui-senpai," was all Kaidoh could say without blushing. What he wanted to say was that he would and that he loved him with all his heart and wished that the night never came. He disappointed himself with that answer, why couldn't he just tell him that he was the only person he had ever loved. Inui looked thoughtful for a moment before saying,

"I think it's about time…" He seemed to contemplate for a moment "…we went home," Inui-senpai finished reluctantly.

"Farewell Inui-senpai. I shall see you tomorrow," Kaidoh said before starting a jog towards his house to do his homework and write his love confession.

After he finished his homework, he still had some time left over to write his confession. He was a simple person and so was Inui-senpai, as far he knew, so he would write a note like he normally would. He turned on his computer and began to type:-

Dear Inui-senpai

I have building up the courage to tell you this for quite some time now. I have spoken with you, gotten to know you and I realise that I have fallen in love with you. I asked someone for advice and they said I should give you a note telling you about my feeling for you. I hope you read this because this is the only time I will be writing to tell you of these feelings. Don't ask Kaidoh-kun about me as he has been asked to not tell you about me. I trust him to keep his promise. Senpai, I am not like all those other people, my love didn't happen over night. It occurred over time and I can't pinpoint when I first realised I loved you but I do and that's all that matters. You'll never know who I am and that's how I want it. I realise that this is the coward's way out but I can't face rejection like that.

I shall probably love to the day I die,

L.I.

((I love you more than the moon loves the night))

Kaidoh's cell phone rang, the caller I.D. said Momoshiro Takeshi, 'Great, perfect,' he thought, 'what a way to end the night. I've just poured my heart onto the computer screen and now this jerk wants to ask me something.'

He picked the phone up and answered it, "Yes?"

"Kaidoh, you might want to get down here now." Momoshiro sounded distressed.

"Where and why?"

The park by the courts you came to today, on the route to Inui-senpai's house. You see, he's been attacked and he's been asking for you. We believe he has some sort of concussion. He also seems to want to talk to you the most"

"What makes you think that?" Kaidoh asked trying to remain calm whilst pulling on some shoes at the door and beginning to run towards the park.

"Well…Fuji-senpai was reading over a medical book recently and the symptoms seem to fit and Kikumaru-senpai kinda, maybe, accidentally read some of his notebook."

Kaidoh interrupted him," How dare you read Inui-senpai's notebook. I haven't read it and he's left open in front of me before whilst he's left the room."

"Yeah he wrote something like that. He has complete trust in you. The reason why Kikumaru-senpai read it was to see if he knew this was going to happen or to see if he knew who did this as he was unconscious at the time. Well, are you anywhere near here yet?"

"Of course I am you idiot. I'll be there in 2 minutes."

"Okay good. I gotta go now. Ja." Momoshiro hung up the phone whilst Kaidoh continued running towards the park. He didn't understand why they didn't call him sooner. He was closer to Inui-senpai than all of them combined.

Maybe that's why the little Inui said in his head.

'Yeah, well, shut up. Kaidoh didn't have time for this, not even for little Inui-senpai. The real Inui-senpai was hurt and he wasn't there.

Do you want to know who I think did it?

'Fine, if you're so smart, who did it?" Kaidoh thought annoyed at his little Inui-senpai.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Telling the Seigaku regulars

Recap: -

Momoshiro hung up the phone whilst Kaidoh continued running towards the park. He didn't understand why they didn't call him sooner. He was closer to Inui-senpai than all of them combined.

Maybe that's why the little Inui said in his head.

'Yeah, well, shut up. Kaidoh didn't have time for this, not even for little Inui-senpai. The real Inui-senpai was hurt and he wasn't there.

Do you want to know who I think did it?

'Fine, if you're so smart, who did it?" Kaidoh thought annoyed at his little Inui-senpai.

Songs: - 'Numb' by Linken Park and 'Moments' by MY STORY

* * *

Chapter 3

Inui stepped away from Kaoru and began calculating the probability that those people that he had talked were going to attack. Whilst he was calculating this he didn't notice the shadows following him. It was too late before he noticed; he didn't stand a chance. As he lost consciousness he thought of only two things; 1. How could he have been so stupid?, and 2. Was Kaoru alright?

* * *

switching POV to Eiji and Oishi

"Hey Oishi, after we get ice-cream can we get a movie?"

"Sure, my love, anything you want shall be yours," Oishi replied sounding quite romantic and poetic, "you go get the ice-cream and I'll get the movie. Do you have a preference, my prince?"

"No but something not scary would be good, and to reward your kind services to me," with this he leaned over and pecked Oishi on the cheek.

"You say that every time we get a movie, my love," Oishi laughed, kissing Eiji on the lips lightly.

Hey, what's that happening over there, Oishi?" Eiji asked excitedly, not unlike a small child. It wasn't often Oishi was so open about their relationship.

"Let's go check it out and then ice-cream and movies all round."

"Hoi hoi, love."

Eiji and Oishi walked towards the commotion and finally noticed Inui being tossed around like so many tossed rags. Thoughts of movies and ice-cream were gone when they noticed this.

"Eiji, call an ambulance." Oishi switched from being romantic and poetic into his role of vice-captain.

"Already on it, Oishi, is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Call everyone else, but Kaidoh-kun, I don't think he should see this until Inui-san is on his way to a hospital. He's the closest to Inui-san and I do not wish to alarm him."

"I understand, I'll do that now. Is there anything else?"

"Of course, but now is not the time or place for that sort of thing."

"Oishi," with that Eiji started calling everyone.

* * *

Fuji's and Tezuka's POV

"Saa, Mitsu-chan, don't stop, it feels so… so good." He didn't falter in his words often but this was an exception. Kunimitsu was just too good for his own good. Not to mention how hot he looked without half his clothes on, sweating.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was in the middle of making out with Fuji Syusuke when his cell phone rang, "someone had better be dying," he mumbled before lifting himself off of Syusuke, with a sigh, and picking up his phone.

"Tezuka-buchou," were the first words he heard from Kikumaru-san, "nyaa, I think Inui-san is dying."

'Perfect…' was his only thought.

"Calm down, Kikumaru. Explain."

"Well, you see, Oishi and I were discussing what type of ice-cream we were going to get and Oishi was being so affectionate when I noticed something happening, so we walked over and saw Inui-san being beaten up by these people that Kaidoh-kun and him beat at doubles earlier today, nyaa. They ran off when they noticed us but Inui-san is hurt real badly. I just got off the phone with the hospital. We're by the park near the doubles court by our school, nyaa."

"Breathe, Kikumaru, Fuji and I will be there in 20 minutes."

"Oh and don't call Kaidoh-kun."

"Of course, goodbye," he hung up the phone and turned towards Syusuke, "we have 2 choices, we continue where we were for 5 minutes or we go now and check on Inui at the park near the doubles court by our school as Kikumaru so simply put it."

"You mean, Inui is hurt at Sensei Park? If that's so, we can continue this later."

"As much as I disagree with you, you are the tensai, so let's go," with that he and Syusuke left and started running towards Sensei Park.

* * *

Momoshiro and Ryoma's POV

Momoshiro and Ryoma were in the middle of an erotic kiss that had them both panting. It came to Ryoma that he could run around a tennis court hitting balls for hours with out losing his breath but 5 minutes alone with Momoshiro had him panting and sweating hard. They were quite rudely interrupted by Momoshiro's cell phone ringing, "Don't answer it, Mo. "

"I have to, my love, it could be important."

Momoshiro picked up the phone with some regret and said, "Hello?"

"Oh, Momo-chan, I hope this isn't a bad time but me and Eiji found Inui-san beaten up by Sensei Park and he's hurt real bad, if it doesn't inconvenience you could you come by?"

"Of course, Ryoma-kun and I were only doing homework anyway; we'll be there in a moment."

"Thank you, oh, and one more thing, don't tell Kaidoh-kun, he's to close to Inui-san."

"Why would I want to call that snake for anyway? Goodbye."

"Farewell."

Momoshiro hung up his phone and turned to face his beloved as he had been pacing around Ryoma's room.

"We have to go to Sensei Park because Inui-san has been hurt. It has also been advised that we don't call that damn snake."

"Yeah okay, let's get redressed but your buying me burgers on the way back. Are you still not ready to tell anyone about us?"

'That's what I love about you, you're always so simple.'

"If that's what you wish, your highness, I shall see what I can do" he was quite sarcastic even though he meant each and every word that came from his mouth. He truly did love Ryoma and after this whole Inui situation clears up, he would formally ask him out and they would become official lovers. That would please Ryoma quite a bit.

With that they redressed and they left for Sensei Park but not before a quick kiss. As they were running Momoshiro conveyed the message that Kikumaru-senpai had given him.

* * *

Kawamura's POV

Kawamura was sitting quietly by himself at the other side of Sensei Park reading a book that Fuji-san had lent him when Kikumaru called him on his cell phone.

"Nyaa…. Taka-san, Inui-san is hurt."

"Oh no where, how can I help?"

"By sensei park, are you near by?"

Kawamura looked around the area where he sat and noticed a sign across the street that read 'Sensei Park'

"Ano… Kikumaru-san, there is a sign across the street that reads sensei park, so I guess I'm close." He hung up a few minutes later after getting directions from Kikumaru. As he began to walk across the street he noticed Kaidoh mumbling to himself and came over to him.

* * *

I apologise for the shortness of this chapter; I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

If anyone has any ideas for the story, they are most welcome. So please review.


	4. Kaidoh's painand A girl appears

A/N I'd like to thank speadee for being the first reviewer. Yay!!! Someone reviewed… also sorry speadee for the mushiness. I have tried to keep it to a minimum though Also icy sweet candy for reviewing as well… and a huge thank you to Gasanechi for being the first one to make my story a favourite. Thank you so much.

((Please forgive me but I've added an OC… okay?))

Oh and because I forgot to say this the first three chapters : I do not own Prince of Tennis

I do not own Prince of Tennis

I do not own Prince of Tennis

I do not own Prince of Tennis

((No matter how much I wish I did))

Songs: 'Horoscope song' by 'Weird Al' Yolkavic? ((just cause it's weird)) and 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park ((if you haven't guessed yet. I'm a huge fan of Linkin Park. Their awesome!!! '))

Recap: -

Kawamura's POV

Kawamura was sitting quietly by himself at the other side of Sensei Park reading a book that Fuji-san had lent him when Kikumaru called him on his cell phone.

"Nyaa…. Taka-san, Inui-san is hurt."

"Oh no where, how can I help?"

"By sensei park, are you near by?"

Kawamura looked around the area where he sat and noticed a sign across the street that read 'Sensei Park'

"Ano… Kikumaru-san, there is a sign across the street that reads sensei park, so I guess I'm close." He hung up a few minutes later after getting directions from Kikumaru. As he began to walk across the street he noticed Kaidoh mumbling to himself and came over to him.

Chapter 4

"Are you okay Kaidoh-kun? You were mumbling to yourself about something. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked the younger boy.

He saw him look up almost surprised but told himself it was just his imagination. "I assume you have heard the news." Kawamura said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah… what of it, Taka-senpai?" He noticed that Kaidoh seemed a little angry about something but didn't mention it.

"We should go to where Inui-san is now, Kaidoh-kun." He had barely begun the sentence before Kaidoh had continued on his way.

Kaidoh's POV

"So… who did it, chibi Inui-senpai? Or don't you know?" Kaidoh was getting really annoyed at his beloved's image in his head.

iwell…/i the imaginary Inui started whilst pushing his glasses up in that fashion that does that creepy glasses glint ((sorry everyone but I don't know how to phrase that))i I think that those people that the other me spoke to after you beat them did it. /i

Kaidoh was surprised; chibi Inui was making sense. That didn't happen often, unlike his real counterpart. He sighed maybe it was true, they hadn't seemed very happy when Inui-senpai had been spoken with them. Perhaps they had done it. Kaidoh hadn't even noticed that he had arrived at the scene until he heard his name being called by none other than Kikumaru-senpai. He seemed anxious and was clinging to Oishi-senpai but he didn't notice that. All the others were there too. Kawamura-senpai was walking behind him. Echizen and Momoshiro were about five metres away and Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-senpai were talking to one side. Kaidoh looked down after that and instantly regretted it. Inui-senpai… the one he loved so dearly was lying on the grass unconscious. It took every once of self-control not to fall to his knees and break down crying but a tear did manage to slide down his cheek. He wiped it away before anyone noticed. He turned to the right and asked Tezuka-buchou what happened. Fuji-senpai began to answer but the ambulance had arrived by then and began treating Inui-senpai.

((I'm going to skip a couple of hours, which is only Kaidoh sitting still in the emergency waiting room with the others getting various drinks and things))

Inui's POV

'Hmmm… where am I? Wait that is very cliché, never mind….' He sat up and looked around him and a nurse walked in after he had checked he still had his glasses on.

"Excellent, you've awoken Inui-san. Your friends were very worried about you. We called your home but nobody was there. Your friends didn't know where your parents would be so we just left a message on the machine."

Girl's POV

The girl got off the plane after a long flight.

"Haru-chan will be so surprised. I bet he's at home or at the tennis courts with his doubles partner."

When she arrived at her destination she took the key she was given so an years ago and opened the door the house owned by the Inui's. It seemed no-one was home so she checked the messages and it was from the hospital.

"Mr and Mrs Inui, I am sorry to inform you that your son, Sadaharu has been hospitalised with a mild concussion and a sprained ankle. We wish to keep him here under observation overnight. If you could bring some night things over, that would be appreciated, arigato."

'What has he done now… tennis no doubt.' She went up to his bedroom and packed a couple of things into a small travelling bag and tidied it up a little bit.

'He's such a slob sometimes.'

When she arrived at the hospital she noticed that the room was kind of full but ignored the fact. She walked over to the nurse and asked where Inui Sadaharu was. He pointed her over to the room and she thanked him.

Inui's POV

Suddenly a girl a couple of years older than himself, even if she didn't look it, barged in. "Baka… what did you do now?" She said hugging him tightly.

((Little did he know that Kaidoh, Kikumaru and Oishi had just entered the room.))

"I'm fine." He said trying to push the girl off of himself. At this moment he noticed the others. Oishi was the first to speak.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." An awkward silence would have occurred if the nurse hadn't jumped in then with a 'Who are you? You'll have to leave now, miss.'

The girl tilted her head to the side. "But I'm allowed to be here, aren't I Haru-chan?"

Sadaharu flinched slightly at that and nodded his head slightly

End of chapter 4

((I sorry it's so short but I thought this was the perfect place to leave off. This is my very first attempt at a cliff hanger. Please tell me how it went. I am also sorry, again, at the extreme shortness of this chapter.))


	5. Mystery girl revealed

Hi everyone… thank you for all the support you've been giving me so far but more reviews would be appreciated. If you have any ideas for the story, I wouldn't object. Thank you once again to Speadee for reviewing and making me happy.

Disclaimer: - I'm afraid I do not have the privilege of owning Prince of Tennis. If I did, some character's relationships would be more than implied.

Songs: - 'The Mission Impossible Theme Song' (( I have no idea who wrote it so… sorry )) and 'Listen to your heart (Dance Remix)' by DHT

I'm sorry but I just thought it would be good to add this character. It entertained me for a while so yeah… on with the story. '

* * *

Recap: -

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." An awkward silence would have occurred if the nurse hadn't jumped in then with a 'Who are you? You'll have to leave now, miss.'

The girl tilted her head to the side. "But I'm allowed to be here, aren't I Haru-chan?"

Sadaharu flinched slightly at that and nodded his head slightly.

* * *

Chapter 5

Kaidoh's POV

He barely registered the girl until she mentioned the name Inui Sadaharu. His attention was then on her as she was directed to his room, so he followed despite what the nurse said. When he entered he saw the mysterious girl hugging his Inui-senpai. No one, except him, should be allowed to hug Inui-senpai but it didn't seem senpai was trying to hard to stop her. Was she a relative of some kind or perhaps… he dared not finish that thought in fear of doing something irrational or would regret later. Chibi Inui was smirking off in a far off corner of his mind whilst the eviler of his Chibi's was taunting him, begging him to do horrible things to this girl. Whilst Kaoru was thinking this the girl had convinced Inui-senpai and the nurse that she was allowed to be there.

* * *

Inui's POV

He looked up at the people in the room and noted that confused looks were, for the majority, surrounding the room so he decided that an explanation was in order. He knew he had never mentioned the fact he had a sister. He never deemed it necessary for his team mates to know. Of course Renji knew but he'd known him for much longer than his team.

And so he proceeded to explain in great detail to those present who she was, finishing with …

"This is my older sister, Inui Ayame. She's been away, in Australia, for a couple of years and didn't mention the fact that she was returning today," He turned his head downwards so he was looking at his sister that was still hugging him, "And could you please let go of me, nee-chan?"

"Gomen ne, Haru-chan." She said finally letting go. Needless to say, the entire room was silent after that.

* * *

Ayame's POV

She continued hugging her younger brother all through the explanation and even though she thought it was a little unnecessary she continued smiling. After he was finished he asked her to stop hugging him and though she didn't want to the one in the bandanna seemed scary, especially because he was glaring in her direction, probably at her so she let go and sat on the chair next to where she had dropped his night things.

* * *

No-one's POV ((in the waiting room))

After checking with the nurse that Inui was okay Tezuka left with Fuji saying that they had something they had to finish.

Momoshiro and Echizen went to go finish "homework" and Kawamura went home just in time for dinner.

* * *

Okay, I have officially run out of ideas, so if anyone has ANY ideas I'll incorporate them into my story. I also apologise for the shortness of this chapter. Gomen nasi… 


	6. A kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters in the show. I do however claim rights to the plot and Inui's sister.

Also, it has been a rather long time since I updated anything so I sincerely apologise for that, but I decided that I needed to concentrate on my studies and not this. It was a difficult decision to make but here is chapter 6

Chapter Six

Now only Kaidoh, Ayame and Inui were left in the room, the nurse had left with the others. Inui wasn't sure but it seemed as if there was a fierce tension in the air. Most of it seemed to be radiating from Kaoru for some reason and it was directed towards Ayame-nee-chan. In any case visiting hours were going to be over soon so he needed to move things along or nothing would be achieved.

"Nee-chan, do tell me about your trip and do not leave details out this time."

Ayame laughed flamboyantly before saying, "I did things and stuff which caused it to be both entertaining and tiring at the same time… Sadaharu, you are in a hospital with a concussion, now is probably not the best time. Besides you and, ummm… I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name, sweetie."

The last part of the sentence appeared to be addressed to Kaidoh-kun, which he reacted to by narrowing his eyes slightly and hissing softly. A habit he tended to do when embarrassed. Inui wasn't quite happy with it either but decided to discuss it with her later. He didn't want anyone calling Kaidoh anything but Kaidoh even his sister.

"My name is Kaidoh Kaoru, Inui-san." He said with an appropriate bow which Ayame returned.

His sister laughed again, "Would you mind if I called you Kaoru-kun? You see, whilst I was in Australia I must have picked up some of their laid back attitude. In any case… back to what I was saying before you and Haru-chan probably have things to discuss and that means I better go; at least for now," She turned away from Kaidoh and returned to speaking to her younger brother and said with a wink, "My dear little brother don't do anything I wouldn't do now. Farewell Kaoru-kun. Oh and don't hesitate to call me Ayame. I don't bite you know."

With that Ayame left the room and the tension left to but it led to an awkward silence especially after what she said. Yet, after a pause, Kaidoh spoke, "Ano… senpai, what did she mean?"

Inui found it difficult not to blush but managed. Somehow Ayame had discovered his feelings for the younger boy in the short time she had been there and was teasing him about it. He had learnt a lot about analysis from her so he wasn't really surprised that she knew. He wasn't about to let her get away with that though but for now he would have to as he had no way of accessing his notebooks that were sitting on the other side of the room. Speaking of which, perhaps he could ask Kaidoh to retrieve it for him, it was sitting right next to the boy, it was a little embarrassing but then he really did need that notebook.

"She didn't really mean anything by it, Kaidoh-kun. Just older sister stuff, I suppose. Could you pass me my notebook; it's next to your left shoulder." He tried to appear nonchalant but was barely achieving his normal stoicism and in doing so became vague. Kaidoh was just being far too cute to ignore in that way.

He didn't really want to give the notebook over to where his senpai was lying because that would reveal his little problem to him. It wouldn't do to tell or show him just how much senpai affected him. He didn't want to take advantage of him whilst he was injured either. But not wishing to disobey him, he picked it up and slowing walked over to Inui. Slowly he reached out to hand the book over and when he went to release Kaidoh found it impossible as Inui had grabbed his hand. Kaidoh could literally feel himself turning into a tomato and looked away hissing slightly. Not that it mattered as Inui was busy scribbling in his notebook to notice.

It was kind of awkward but in a pleasant way, Kaidoh sat down on the bed next to Inui as there was no chair next the bed presently. Kaidoh found himself thinking that if he didn't get out soon his little problem was going to become a bit larger. He glanced towards Inui and found that he couldn't look away. Mesmerised by his face that was outlined by the lamp on the side table, Kaidoh's thoughts suddenly took a one-eighty. 'What would it be like to kiss him? Or touch him?'

Inui released Kaidoh's hand and removed his glasses to rub his eyes. He was quite tired and lay down on the mattress after placing his notebook and glasses and the table next to the lamp. Closing his eyes he slowly began to drift off and just as he was about to, he thought he heard a soft groan and something soft and sweet touch his lips before disappearing shortly after. He opened one of his eye's sightly and noticed Kaidoh retreating, a hard blush that was noticeable even to his hazy sight. He saw his kohai close his door right after whispering something that was too soft for Inui to hear.

Kaidoh found kissing his senpai even more glorious than even his wildest dreams could have predicted. He couldn't describe the ecstasy that came from act of kissing his senpai. It was shameful to do it so covertly but seeing Inui-senpai look so defenceless and relaxed had switched something inside of him that had caused him to go against his better judgement. He lost his battle with his inner Inui and groaned slightly. He had leaned down and felt the soft breath of Inui and softly pressed his lips against the other boy's for the briefest of moments before leaving the bed and tried to hide his blush. Turning around just before he closed the door, Kaidoh had done an even more embarrassing thing. Quietly he had proclaimed three little words. Hopefully he had not awoken Inui-senpai and his love would remain hidden still.


End file.
